Pyrolié
Pyrolié est un ennemi que l'on trouve à Calciterre. Il est présenté comme un monstre malicieux qui adore la chaleur. Combat Attaques * Des bombes tombent dans le Bullet Board. Elles rebondissent et explosent après quelques secondes. * Une corde de feu se déplace de droite à gauche. Le feu est orange : un exemple d'attaque orange, où le protagoniste doit se déplacer à travers la partie orange pour éviter les dégâts. Stratégie * C'est une bonne idée de choisir d'abord l'option Cool Down, car cela diminuera son attaque. * Pour l'épargner, monter la température au moins deux fois, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de limite à combien de fois on peut le faire. Citations * Is it cold in here? Neutre * Burn, baby. BURN! Neutre * Hot enough for ya!? Neutre * Feel the heat. 'Neutre' * BRRRR! What's the deal!? down * Hot!! HOT!! Hotter!! HOTTER!! 'up' * Sorry!! I'm all tied up!! 'Invite' Texte d'ambiance * Pyrolié bounds towards you! 'Rencontre' * The rare and threatening Double Davis. avec un autre Pyrolié * This mischievous monster is never warm enough. Check * Pyrolié is pretending to pull the fire alarm. Neutre * Pyrolié is chuckling through its teeth. Neutre * Smells like rope burn. Neutre * Pyrolié is pretending to be a candle. Neutre * You blow on Pyrolié. Its flames die down. Pyrolié's ATTACK dropped! down * You crank up the thermostat. Pyrolié begins to get excited. up * Pyrolié wants more heat. après Heat up * You crank up the thermostat. It's super hot! Pyrolié looks satisfied. up x2 * The room is sweltering! après Heat up x2 * You crank up the thermostat. It's soooo hot! 'up x3' * You invite Pyrolié to hang out. 'Invite' Fins Crédits de Fin True Pacifist *Texte blanc - "Continually In Trouble" *Texte jaune - "Candle In The World's Largest Birthday Cake" Pour avoir le texte jaune, Pyrolié doit être chauffé deux fois, puis épargné. Pyrolié est vu dans Calciterre pendant les crédits. Nom Dans sa version anglaise, le nom de Pyrolié (pyrope) peut être vu comme un mot-valise de pyro (feu en grec) et rope (corde ''en anglais). Mais comme ''Pyrope(venant des mots grecs pour feu et œil) est aussi le nom d'une gemme rouge sombre dans la réalité, il est plus probable que l'apparence de Pyrolié soit un jeu de mots sur son nom plutôt que l'inverse. Pyrolié possède aussi le même nom que Terezi Pyrope de Homestuck, un webcomic pour lequel Toby Fox a produit des musiques. Pour le nom français, il s'agit, là encore, d'un mot valise réunissant le mot grec pyro et lié. Trivia * Il ne semble pas y avoir de limite à la distorsion de l'écran si on sélectionne l'option "Heat Up" à répétition. * Pyrolié est un des rares monstres à donner plus de Gold s'il est épargné plutôt que tué. * Pyrolié est le seul ennemi rencontré aléatoirement à utiliser des attaques oranges. de:Pyrope en:Pyrope es:‎Pyrope ja:Pyrope pl:Pyrope ru:Пироп uk:Піроп zh:‎火榴繩 Catégorie:Calciterre Catégorie:Ennemis